1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable and adjustable support for multiple containers to allow their contents to be drained into a collection reservoir.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,615,150 to W. G. Indrunas on Oct. 26, 1971 for a Means for Draining Catsup Bottles shows a two bottle support, pivoted upon a balance bar, allowing the mouths of the two bottles to engage and communicate the contents of one bottle to another when one bottle is raised above the other.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,952 to R. D. Van Alven on Sept. 30, 1975 for a Container Support describes a flexible extensible net that encompasses a bottle to support and restrain the bottle to allow the contents of the bottle to drain once the bottle is hung upside down from a suitable support arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 14,496,124 to G. Cole on Jan. 29, 1985 for a Bottle Support shows a two-part support for storing a bottle of wine at an angle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,246 to M. G. Chaffin, et al., on Mar. 26, 1991 for a Container Drain Support describes a wire rack providing for a bottle to be supported at an angle and drained into another container.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 330,147 to H. P. Garber on Oct. 13, 1992 shows molded plastic support having an impression into which a bottle is placed at an angle to allow the contents of the bottle to drain.